What Once Was Will Be Again
by Browncoat Gater
Summary: This is just a little story bit that has been running around brain the last couple days. This is a Forever Red prologue idea I had. I know there are other takes out there but this is mine.


_"They need you."_

The three words echo through the head of Jason Scott. His recent conference with Rocky DeSantos is fresh in his mind as he stands watching the sleeping child before him trying to decide what he should do. His life is here but there was a small part of him that being pulled to respond his calling past.

"Jase...?"

The soft voice makes him smile as a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind. Jason closes his eyes letting her body heat warm his bare torso.

"Are you ready to tell me what is bothering you yet?"

"Something bad is coming, Kim." He answers without turning around. His hands move to hers as the rest on his abdomen. Pulling one he lays a small object in her palm.

The object has an oddly familiar feel in her hand. _It can't be._ Her free hand moves against Jason's skin as she moves to stand by his side. A small gasp escapes her lips when she recognizes the power coin laying in her palm. "How…?" Is all she can manage as she looks up at her husband.

"I don't know." Jason shakes his head. "Rocky has held on to it all this time."

"But I thought they were damaged." She states as she runs her fingers over the unblemished Tyrannosaurus cast in metal.

"So did he." Jason confirms as he picks the coin up from her open hand. "He had even forgot he had it until…"

"Until?" Kim prompts when his sentence goes unfinished.

Jason looks once again at his sleeping child before turning back to her mother. "Rocky got a call from Tommy. He's gathering red rangers past and present to face a new threat."

"Why didn't he call you?" She asks even as she realizes why. "Right, because Rocky was the last one to have that particular power." She looks up at him. "Why did he give it back to you?"

"Because he thinks I should be there." Jason gives her a small smile as he closes his fingers around the coin. "He seems to think that I might inspirit the "kids" a lot more than him."

"Well who wouldn't be." Kim smiles back at him warmly. "I mean you were the very first red ranger. You're a legend."

"A legend? I'd hardly call myself a legend." He laughs softly at her statement. "Besides it not exactly like I can go either."

"Why not?" She says already know what his response will be but doesn't give him the chance to say it. "Whatever it is they are facing they are going to need all the help they can get, Jason. Tommy wouldn't have sent out a call otherwise. Why should they have to face this without the original red ranger?"

_Flashback_

_"They need you, Jason."_

_"Nah, buddy they just need someone to weld the power." Jason responds as walks beside one of his oldest friends. "You can do that just as well as I can."_

_"Yeah, maybe." Rocky agrees with a smile as he remembers just how much he has missed being able to actually talk to someone about the secrets of his past. "But you were the first. If this is as bad as Tommy thinks it is then those "kids" are gonna need the extra push."_

_"I have a family now, Rocky." Jason states bringing them both to a stop. "I can't just run off and play hero when I have a wife and child that depend on me."_

_"Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind." Rocky admits looking his friend in the eyes. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the power morpher that invisibly bonds them as brothers. "But the truth is as much as I'd like to go, this mission wasn't meant for me." He states as lifts Jason's arm and sets the morpher in his hand. "They need you."_

_End Flashback_

The sun is high as Jason rides his motorcycle across the tarmac toward the first hanger. Crap, I'm too late. The thought haunts him. He hasn't seen a soul since passing through the security gates. Please don't let me be late…

A wave of relief washes over him as he sees a string of people emerge from the open hangar door. He smiles behind the black tinted visor of his helmet at the confusion he sees on faces of the men watching as he coasts to a stop in front of them. Working to compose a nonchalant expression, Jason keeps his back to them as he dismounts and removes his helmet. Well here goes. He turns to face the curious men behind him giving them a small smile.

"Jason." Tommy's says his name with a tone of happy surprise.

Jason smiles broadly at them. "You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were ya?"


End file.
